Alternate Universe
While it is impossible to document the infinite number of potential alternate realities, there are a number of common alternate realities (CARs) which run parallel to any given universe. Sometimes, characteristics of these alternate realities overlap in a variety of permutations. To facilitate the documentation of these permutations, you will find handy abbreviations for each CAR, which can be combined to describe the properties of a universe. For example: MAG-TYR-WAR-VIC would depict a parallel universe with anime physics, in which the usual heroes are villains who have led the world into a terrible appocalypse in a victorian age setting. SIL: Sillyverse (cartoon) - Characters are especially colorful and round looking. People are rarely killed or seriously injured, regardless of how perilous their situation. The standard Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals have little relevance in this world. MUS: Musicverse (musical) - Characters are generally a bit more flamboyant than usual. They fight with very big, dance-like movement and occassionally burst into song. Heroes rarely die. Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are different than our universe, but not to an absurd degree. SUP: Superverse (comic) - Characters generally wear very bright and flamboyant costumes. Characters frequently die by violent means, but their death is usually temporary (usually lasting only a year or two). The Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very alien to our universe. Exposure to radiation, toxic waste and massive quantities of electricity are just as likely to result in beneficial mutations as they are to result in death. Gaining superhuman powers is not uncommon, and superheroes, monsters and alien races are fairly common to the experience of the general public. MAG: Magnaverse (anime) - Characters are usually younger and more agile than usual. Characters in dangerous situations frequently die. The Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very alien to our universe. Gravity is not as powerful, allowing individuals to make incredible leaps, carry enormous weapons, and allowing vehicles of enormous size to operate with great agility. Individuals who strain themselves in any way are very susceptible to nose bleeds. CIN: Cineverse (movie) - Characters usually dress more practically, often wearing dark leather or armor. The population is generally more ethnically diverse, and some individuals have a different ethnicity than usual. Death is usually permanent. Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are different than our universe, but not to an absurd degree. DRA: Dramaverse (TV) - Characters usually dress more practically, usually wearing street clothes. Interpersonal relationships are much more dynamic, with individuals demonstrating more angst and moral deliberation than usual. Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very similar to our universe. The general public does not believe that superheroes, monsters and alien races exist. NOI: Noirverse (pulp) - Characters usually dress more practically, usually wearing street clothes. Characters in dangerous situations frequently die. Laws of Physics and basic scientific principals are often very similar to the our universe. Crime is rampant. There may only be one hero in this universe. RW: "The Real World" - To avoid confusion, remember that this is not actually the universe we live in. It is a parallel universe that very much resembles our own in most ways. However, it is actually a nexus of realities, where characters that are otherwise considered "fictional" often break through the barrier to meet their creators. Usually, these characters are forced to live by laws of physics similar to those of our universe. ANI: Animalverse - All characters are anthropomorphic animals of various kinds. ETH: Ethnicverse - Characters do not belong to the same ethnic group as usual. GEN: Genderverse - All characters are the opposite gender. TYR: Tyrantverse - All characters have the opposite motivations of their usual motivations. Good guys are evil and bad guys are heroic. YOU: Youthverse - All characters are 10-20 years younger than usual, with the primary characters being 4-16 years old, despite the fact that the setting is contemporary and key events of their origins never happened. DIN: Dinoverse - A parallel universe in which dinosaurs never went extinct, and continued to be dominant on Earth. DRG: Dragonverse - A parallel universe in which magic is prevalent and technology never progressed beyond the middle ages. In this universe, heroes and villains are knights, mages and alchemists. All the nations of the world are kingdoms. Dragons, elves, goblins and trolls are more common creatures than real world animals, and many real world animals are believed to be myths. CNQ: Conquerverse - A parallel universe or near future universe in which the villains have already won, and they now have tyranical power over the entire world or the entire universe. There is a villainverse for every single villain seeking world conquest, but the most common villain universes are those ruled by Nazis, tyrannical communists, anti-human robots, vampires, zombies or demons. '-MW: Machine World' - A parallel universe in which technology has run amok, and machines have taken control of the earth, either to replace or protect the flawed, weak and violent human race. To this end, the machines use powerful robot enforcers or exterminators. The robots are usually controlled by a highly intelligent central computer that is located in an impenetrable fortress. '-ZW: Zombie World' - A parallel universe in which most humans on earth have been turned into zombies. Only a few humans survive and sometimes band together to defend themselves from the overwhelming numbers of the zombie hordes. WAR: War World - A parallel universe in which the earth has experienced World War III or some similar catastrophe such as a plague or a meteor strike. The people are now struggling through the aftermath. Resources are scarce. There is no organized government, but there is organized crime. People have formed gangs and tribes in order to survive. Some live in fortified cities, hoping to defend themselves from ruthless marauders. Everyone battles for their life on a daily basis. ANC: Ancient - All primary characters were born and raised in the ancient past, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. MED: Medevial - All primary characters were born and raised in the Medevial era, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. Heroes are knights, the rich and powerful are kings and barons, and scientists are alchemists and magicians. REN: Rennaisance - All primary characters were born and raised in the Rennaisance period, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. Heroes are cavaliers and soldiers, the rich and powerful are dukes and earls, and scientists are alchemists and philosophers. VIC: Victorian - All primary characters were born and raised in the 1800's, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. American heroes are generally rangers of the western frontier, and scientists rely on more primitive steam-powered inventions. GA: Golden Age - All primary characters were born and raised in the early 20th Century, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era, particularly World War II. Most of the heroes are colorful and patriotic with a two-fisted soultion to any problem. SA: Silver Age - All primary characters were born and raised in the mid 20th Century, and contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals are highly moral, and often try to defeat their foes without killing them. MOD: Modern - All primary characters were born and raised in the late 20th Century or early 21st Century. They contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals tend to be a bit more selfish, disloyal and emotionally conflicted. They are willing to kill when necessary and many of them enjoy doing it. FUT: Future - All primary characters were born and raised in the future and they contend with the culture, technology, personalities and events of that era. These individuals generally have access to flying personal vehnicles of various kinds and live in massive cities with towering buildings and bridges. Spaceflight is common.